transformers
by G1prime
Summary: Four characters have to face their greatest fears. Transformers X-Men, Batman and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 36.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"Terror Time/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"You hear the screeching of the owls,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"You hear the wind begin to howl,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"You know there's zombies on the prowl./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%;"''Where the fuck am I?'' That was the first thought that came to Raphael's mind when he woke up in a dark forest. Raph grunted as he got up and looked around to see if there was anything, at least something, to tell where he is. The last thing he remembered was that he was kicking the purple dragons asses when someone sneaked up behind him and knocked him out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%;"''One thing's for sure,'' Raph thought '',It ain't the Purple Dragons cos they were on the ground when I got knocked out.'' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Raph was thinking all this as he was walking around the forest not sure where to go or what to do./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"And it's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"They've got you running through the night,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"It's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"And you might just die of fright,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"It's a terrifying time./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Raph was still walking when he spotted a note attached to a tree. He took it off and read the whole thing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"To Raphael/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"You are properly wondering why you are in the forest or who took you there or where you are./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"Part of the reason why you are here is because you have to face your greatest fear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"Yes you will have to face your greatest fear if you wish to survive./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"That is only part of the reason. I will tell you the main reason when we meet. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"until then./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"G/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph reread the note and muttered ''My greatest fear? What the hell does that mean?'' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph crumbled the note and walked off. He was about to walk off again when he smelt something and turned around. Lying in front of him was a pizza box. Raph grinned at this. He headed over to the box when he realised something. The pizza box was just there on its own. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Why would someone put a pizza box there?'' Raph asked himself thoughtfully. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"He then just shrugged and said ''Maybe the pizza boy dropped there by accident. Looks like I've got free pizza!''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"But as soon as he lifted the lid, a swarm of bugs crawled out the box and went on to Raph./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"He screamed and tried to get the bugs off him but to no avail./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"You hear the beating of your heart,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"You know the scream is gonna start ,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Here comes the really scary part!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph was literally covered in bugs. Beetles, cockroaches, caterpillars. You name it he was covered in them. Raph opened his mouth to scream but couldn't because some went into his mouth. He tried scratching them off, he squashing them and shaking them off but none of them worked. Raph was starting to panic because he didn't not how to get them off. He suddenly remembered that bugs can die with water and ran to find the nearest river./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And it's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"They've got you running though the night,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And you might just die of fright,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's a terrifying time,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph kept running, franticly searching for a river in hope of getting the bugs off. His luck came for him when he spotted one and jumped into it washing the bugs off. When he got out of the river he felt nothing but relief that the bugs were off him. However Raph was also pissed. He wasn't sure if this was real or a cruel, sick, twisted joke. He remembered the letter and the name of the person who wrote it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Who the fuck is G? Doesn't matter right now,'' Raph grumbled angrily '',What matters right now is that I'm going to fucking kill G when I find him or her!''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph started to walk again, still feeling the bites and scratches of the bugs, and started to look around the woods for a clue. br / ''Raph!''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"All the trees begin to moan,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And the monsters grunt and groan/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Rotting faces full of slime,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Don't you it's terror time?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph turned around to see who was calling him and was pleasantly surprised to see Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Splinter standing across from him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''My family!'' He grinned as he ran over to them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Guys, Sensei you have no idea how much I missed ya!'' Raph cried/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Raph why did you leave us?'' Leo asked/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Huh?''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph stopped dead when he heard what his older brother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''W-w-what do you mean?'' Raph stammered/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Yeah dude you left us!'' said Mikey/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''B-b-but I didn't...I...''blubbered Raph to his older brother strong{in this universe Raph is the youngest}./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Raph you left us and never came back.'' Donnie replied/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKING ME CONFUSED!'' Raph screamed/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''My son you left us and we went searching for you.'' Splinter explained gently./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"However as he spoke Splinter started to melt away. Raph stood back in horror as he saw the same thing happening to his brothers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''What the fuck's going on?'' Raph whispered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"He soon got his answer when his ''family'' turned into a gigantic spider. It had 8 legs, it was cover in black hair and had a million eyes. It also had 1 thing that a spider shouldn't have-a mouth/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And it's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"They've got you running through the night,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And you might just die of fright,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's terrifying time./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph stared at the huge spider in front of him and reached for his twin sais only find that they were missing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Fuck. G's clever.'' Raph muttered/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"He ran into the monster to bash it but all that did was give him a headache./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Shit!'' said Raph as he began to run from the monster. The spider began to follow him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And it's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"They've got you running through the night,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And you might just die of fright,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's a terrifying time./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph kept running when he spotted two fallen tree trunks and picked them to use them as his weapons./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''I may be scared of ya but that doesn't mean I can't fight ya'' yelled/span span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph. The spider brought its huge leg down to crush Raph but he used his ninja skills to jump out off the monster and on to a tree. He then jumped on to the artropoda and jabbed his trunk into one of its eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"All the trees begin to moan,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And the monsters grunt and groan,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Rotting faces full of slime,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Don't you know it's terror time./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Slime oozed out off the eye and the creature screamed. Raph smirked and said ''You ain't so tough now? Aren't ya?''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"However the spider grabbed him with 2 of its front legs and put him above its mouth before dropping him into its mouth. Raph screamed all the way down as darkness took over him/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"*************************************/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"When he woke up he found himself in a dark room. It was lit poorly by a single light bulb, there was a TV screen and there was broken glass everywhere. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''I gotta get out of here.'' thought Raph as he got up to search for a door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''You can search all you want Raphael but you won't find a way out.'' said a smooth, female voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph turned around and saw a teenage girl. She was tall, she had dark curly hair and ghostly pale skin. She had brown eyes, naturally red full lips and a evil smile. She wore a black tail coat, a black top hat, a white ruffle shirt with a bowtie, crisscross tight and black leather boots with golden buckles. She was holding a cane with a golden top./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''I'm guessing you're G.'' growled Raph./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"'' You are correct Raphael'' smiled G. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph glared at her. G looked at him back silently before saying ''Do you know why I brought you here?''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"The ninja turtle shook his head stilling glaring at her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''I wanted to play a game Raphael,'' G smiled '',Torturing people is my favourite game.''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Torture ain't no game,'' snarled Raph '', It's sick,''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Oh but it can be a game if you know the right way to do it,'' G simply replied ''You will see.''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''YOU HEARTLESS BITCH! YOU COVERED ME IN BUGS, HAVING MY ''FAMILY'' SAID I ADBANDONED THEM,HAVING ME FIGHTING A GIANT MONSTER, GETTING EATEN BY IT AND YOU'RE SAYING IT'S A GAME?!'' screamed Raph before tearing up and saying ''I hate you so much.'' and started crying/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"G smiled and said ''You and 3 others will enjoy this game.''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Wait what do you mean 3 others?'' sniffled Raph./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''You'll see Raphael.'' smiled G/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"She then turned to the TV and switched it on. Raph looked at the screen with tear-blurred eyes and saw a man on the TV. G walked off. He looked closely at the screen and realized that was Wolverine. Raph yelled at Wolverine to turn away from the forest but then he stopped knowing that Wolverine couldn't hear him , knowing that he will have to go though the horrors as he did./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And it's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"They've got you running though the night,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And you might just die of fright,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's a terrifying time,/span/ememspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"time,/span/ememspan style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"time/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Algerian; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"To be CONTINuED /span/strongemspan style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';" /spanspan style="text-align: center; text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 36.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"Terror Time/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"You hear the screeching of the owls,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"You hear the wind begin to howl,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"You know there's zombies on the prowl./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%;"''Where the fuck am I?'' That was the first thought that came to Raphael's mind when he woke up in a dark forest. Raph grunted as he got up and looked around to see if there was anything, at least something, to tell where he is. The last thing he remembered was that he was kicking the purple dragons asses when someone sneaked up behind him and knocked him out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%;"''One thing's for sure,'' Raph thought '',It ain't the Purple Dragons cos they were on the ground when I got knocked out.'' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Raph was thinking all this as he was walking around the forest not sure where to go or what to do./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"And it's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"They've got you running through the night,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"It's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"And you might just die of fright,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"It's a terrifying time./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Raph was still walking when he spotted a note attached to a tree. He took it off and read the whole thing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"To Raphael/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"You are properly wondering why you are in the forest or who took you there or where you are./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"Part of the reason why you are here is because you have to face your greatest fear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"Yes you will have to face your greatest fear if you wish to survive./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"That is only part of the reason. I will tell you the main reason when we meet. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"until then./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"G/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph reread the note and muttered ''My greatest fear? What the hell does that mean?'' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph crumbled the note and walked off. He was about to walk off again when he smelt something and turned around. Lying in front of him was a pizza box. Raph grinned at this. He headed over to the box when he realised something. The pizza box was just there on its own. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Why would someone put a pizza box there?'' Raph asked himself thoughtfully. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"He then just shrugged and said ''Maybe the pizza boy dropped there by accident. Looks like I've got free pizza!''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"But as soon as he lifted the lid, a swarm of bugs crawled out the box and went on to Raph./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"He screamed and tried to get the bugs off him but to no avail./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"You hear the beating of your heart,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"You know the scream is gonna start ,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Here comes the really scary part!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph was literally covered in bugs. Beetles, cockroaches, caterpillars. You name it he was covered in them. Raph opened his mouth to scream but couldn't because some went into his mouth. He tried scratching them off, he squashing them and shaking them off but none of them worked. Raph was starting to panic because he didn't not how to get them off. He suddenly remembered that bugs can die with water and ran to find the nearest river./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And it's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"They've got you running though the night,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And you might just die of fright,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's a terrifying time,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph kept running, franticly searching for a river in hope of getting the bugs off. His luck came for him when he spotted one and jumped into it washing the bugs off. When he got out of the river he felt nothing but relief that the bugs were off him. However Raph was also pissed. He wasn't sure if this was real or a cruel, sick, twisted joke. He remembered the letter and the name of the person who wrote it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Who the fuck is G? Doesn't matter right now,'' Raph grumbled angrily '',What matters right now is that I'm going to fucking kill G when I find him or her!''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph started to walk again, still feeling the bites and scratches of the bugs, and started to look around the woods for a clue. br / ''Raph!''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"All the trees begin to moan,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And the monsters grunt and groan/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Rotting faces full of slime,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Don't you it's terror time?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph turned around to see who was calling him and was pleasantly surprised to see Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Splinter standing across from him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''My family!'' He grinned as he ran over to them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Guys, Sensei you have no idea how much I missed ya!'' Raph cried/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Raph why did you leave us?'' Leo asked/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Huh?''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph stopped dead when he heard what his older brother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''W-w-what do you mean?'' Raph stammered/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Yeah dude you left us!'' said Mikey/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''B-b-but I didn't...I...''blubbered Raph to his older brother strong{in this universe Raph is the youngest}./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Raph you left us and never came back.'' Donnie replied/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKING ME CONFUSED!'' Raph screamed/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''My son you left us and we went searching for you.'' Splinter explained gently./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"However as he spoke Splinter started to melt away. Raph stood back in horror as he saw the same thing happening to his brothers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''What the fuck's going on?'' Raph whispered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"He soon got his answer when his ''family'' turned into a gigantic spider. It had 8 legs, it was cover in black hair and had a million eyes. It also had 1 thing that a spider shouldn't have-a mouth/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And it's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"They've got you running through the night,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And you might just die of fright,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's terrifying time./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph stared at the huge spider in front of him and reached for his twin sais only find that they were missing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Fuck. G's clever.'' Raph muttered/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"He ran into the monster to bash it but all that did was give him a headache./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Shit!'' said Raph as he began to run from the monster. The spider began to follow him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And it's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"They've got you running through the night,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And you might just die of fright,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's a terrifying time./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph kept running when he spotted two fallen tree trunks and picked them to use them as his weapons./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''I may be scared of ya but that doesn't mean I can't fight ya'' yelled/span span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph. The spider brought its huge leg down to crush Raph but he used his ninja skills to jump out off the monster and on to a tree. He then jumped on to the artropoda and jabbed his trunk into one of its eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"All the trees begin to moan,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And the monsters grunt and groan,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Rotting faces full of slime,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Don't you know it's terror time./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Slime oozed out off the eye and the creature screamed. Raph smirked and said ''You ain't so tough now? Aren't ya?''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"However the spider grabbed him with 2 of its front legs and put him above its mouth before dropping him into its mouth. Raph screamed all the way down as darkness took over him/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"*************************************/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"When he woke up he found himself in a dark room. It was lit poorly by a single light bulb, there was a TV screen and there was broken glass everywhere. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''I gotta get out of here.'' thought Raph as he got up to search for a door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''You can search all you want Raphael but you won't find a way out.'' said a smooth, female voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph turned around and saw a teenage girl. She was tall, she had dark curly hair and ghostly pale skin. She had brown eyes, naturally red full lips and a evil smile. She wore a black tail coat, a black top hat, a white ruffle shirt with a bowtie, crisscross tight and black leather boots with golden buckles. She was holding a cane with a golden top./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''I'm guessing you're G.'' growled Raph./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"'' You are correct Raphael'' smiled G. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph glared at her. G looked at him back silently before saying ''Do you know why I brought you here?''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"The ninja turtle shook his head stilling glaring at her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''I wanted to play a game Raphael,'' G smiled '',Torturing people is my favourite game.''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Torture ain't no game,'' snarled Raph '', It's sick,''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Oh but it can be a game if you know the right way to do it,'' G simply replied ''You will see.''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''YOU HEARTLESS BITCH! YOU COVERED ME IN BUGS, HAVING MY ''FAMILY'' SAID I ADBANDONED THEM,HAVING ME FIGHTING A GIANT MONSTER, GETTING EATEN BY IT AND YOU'RE SAYING IT'S A GAME?!'' screamed Raph before tearing up and saying ''I hate you so much.'' and started crying/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"G smiled and said ''You and 3 others will enjoy this game.''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Wait what do you mean 3 others?'' sniffled Raph./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''You'll see Raphael.'' smiled G/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"She then turned to the TV and switched it on. Raph looked at the screen with tear-blurred eyes and saw a man on the TV. G walked off. He looked closely at the screen and realized that was Wolverine. Raph yelled at Wolverine to turn away from the forest but then he stopped knowing that Wolverine couldn't hear him , knowing that he will have to go though the horrors as he did./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And it's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"They've got you running though the night,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And you might just die of fright,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's a terrifying time,/span/ememspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"time,/span/ememspan style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"time/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Algerian; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"To be CONTINuED /span/strongemspan style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';" /spanspan style="text-align: center; text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 36.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"Terror Time/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"You hear the screeching of the owls,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"You hear the wind begin to howl,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"You know there's zombies on the prowl./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%;"''Where the fuck am I?'' That was the first thought that came to Raphael's mind when he woke up in a dark forest. Raph grunted as he got up and looked around to see if there was anything, at least something, to tell where he is. The last thing he remembered was that he was kicking the purple dragons asses when someone sneaked up behind him and knocked him out. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%;"''One thing's for sure,'' Raph thought '',It ain't the Purple Dragons cos they were on the ground when I got knocked out.'' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Raph was thinking all this as he was walking around the forest not sure where to go or what to do./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"And it's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"They've got you running through the night,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"It's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"And you might just die of fright,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER';"It's a terrifying time./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Raph was still walking when he spotted a note attached to a tree. He took it off and read the whole thing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"To Raphael/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"You are properly wondering why you are in the forest or who took you there or where you are./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"Part of the reason why you are here is because you have to face your greatest fear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"Yes you will have to face your greatest fear if you wish to survive./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"That is only part of the reason. I will tell you the main reason when we meet. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"until then./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Angsana New','serif';"G/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph reread the note and muttered ''My greatest fear? What the hell does that mean?'' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph crumbled the note and walked off. He was about to walk off again when he smelt something and turned around. Lying in front of him was a pizza box. Raph grinned at this. He headed over to the box when he realised something. The pizza box was just there on its own. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Why would someone put a pizza box there?'' Raph asked himself thoughtfully. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"He then just shrugged and said ''Maybe the pizza boy dropped there by accident. Looks like I've got free pizza!''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"But as soon as he lifted the lid, a swarm of bugs crawled out the box and went on to Raph./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"He screamed and tried to get the bugs off him but to no avail./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"You hear the beating of your heart,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"You know the scream is gonna start ,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Here comes the really scary part!/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph was literally covered in bugs. Beetles, cockroaches, caterpillars. You name it he was covered in them. Raph opened his mouth to scream but couldn't because some went into his mouth. He tried scratching them off, he squashing them and shaking them off but none of them worked. Raph was starting to panic because he didn't not how to get them off. He suddenly remembered that bugs can die with water and ran to find the nearest river./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And it's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"They've got you running though the night,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And you might just die of fright,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's a terrifying time,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph kept running, franticly searching for a river in hope of getting the bugs off. His luck came for him when he spotted one and jumped into it washing the bugs off. When he got out of the river he felt nothing but relief that the bugs were off him. However Raph was also pissed. He wasn't sure if this was real or a cruel, sick, twisted joke. He remembered the letter and the name of the person who wrote it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Who the fuck is G? Doesn't matter right now,'' Raph grumbled angrily '',What matters right now is that I'm going to fucking kill G when I find him or her!''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph started to walk again, still feeling the bites and scratches of the bugs, and started to look around the woods for a clue. br / ''Raph!''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"All the trees begin to moan,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And the monsters grunt and groan/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Rotting faces full of slime,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Don't you it's terror time?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph turned around to see who was calling him and was pleasantly surprised to see Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Splinter standing across from him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''My family!'' He grinned as he ran over to them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Guys, Sensei you have no idea how much I missed ya!'' Raph cried/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Raph why did you leave us?'' Leo asked/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Huh?''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph stopped dead when he heard what his older brother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''W-w-what do you mean?'' Raph stammered/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Yeah dude you left us!'' said Mikey/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''B-b-but I didn't...I...''blubbered Raph to his older brother strong{in this universe Raph is the youngest}./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Raph you left us and never came back.'' Donnie replied/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''STOP IT! YOU'RE MAKING ME CONFUSED!'' Raph screamed/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''My son you left us and we went searching for you.'' Splinter explained gently./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"However as he spoke Splinter started to melt away. Raph stood back in horror as he saw the same thing happening to his brothers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''What the fuck's going on?'' Raph whispered./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"He soon got his answer when his ''family'' turned into a gigantic spider. It had 8 legs, it was cover in black hair and had a million eyes. It also had 1 thing that a spider shouldn't have-a mouth/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And it's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"They've got you running through the night,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And you might just die of fright,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's terrifying time./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph stared at the huge spider in front of him and reached for his twin sais only find that they were missing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Fuck. G's clever.'' Raph muttered/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"He ran into the monster to bash it but all that did was give him a headache./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Shit!'' said Raph as he began to run from the monster. The spider began to follow him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And it's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"They've got you running through the night,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And you might just die of fright,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's a terrifying time./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph kept running when he spotted two fallen tree trunks and picked them to use them as his weapons./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''I may be scared of ya but that doesn't mean I can't fight ya'' yelled/span span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph. The spider brought its huge leg down to crush Raph but he used his ninja skills to jump out off the monster and on to a tree. He then jumped on to the artropoda and jabbed his trunk into one of its eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"All the trees begin to moan,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And the monsters grunt and groan,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Rotting faces full of slime,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Don't you know it's terror time./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Slime oozed out off the eye and the creature screamed. Raph smirked and said ''You ain't so tough now? Aren't ya?''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"However the spider grabbed him with 2 of its front legs and put him above its mouth before dropping him into its mouth. Raph screamed all the way down as darkness took over him/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"*************************************/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"When he woke up he found himself in a dark room. It was lit poorly by a single light bulb, there was a TV screen and there was broken glass everywhere. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''I gotta get out of here.'' thought Raph as he got up to search for a door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''You can search all you want Raphael but you won't find a way out.'' said a smooth, female voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph turned around and saw a teenage girl. She was tall, she had dark curly hair and ghostly pale skin. She had brown eyes, naturally red full lips and a evil smile. She wore a black tail coat, a black top hat, a white ruffle shirt with a bowtie, crisscross tight and black leather boots with golden buckles. She was holding a cane with a golden top./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''I'm guessing you're G.'' growled Raph./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"'' You are correct Raphael'' smiled G. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"Raph glared at her. G looked at him back silently before saying ''Do you know why I brought you here?''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"The ninja turtle shook his head stilling glaring at her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''I wanted to play a game Raphael,'' G smiled '',Torturing people is my favourite game.''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Torture ain't no game,'' snarled Raph '', It's sick,''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Oh but it can be a game if you know the right way to do it,'' G simply replied ''You will see.''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''YOU HEARTLESS BITCH! YOU COVERED ME IN BUGS, HAVING MY ''FAMILY'' SAID I ADBANDONED THEM,HAVING ME FIGHTING A GIANT MONSTER, GETTING EATEN BY IT AND YOU'RE SAYING IT'S A GAME?!'' screamed Raph before tearing up and saying ''I hate you so much.'' and started crying/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"G smiled and said ''You and 3 others will enjoy this game.''/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''Wait what do you mean 3 others?'' sniffled Raph./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"''You'll see Raphael.'' smiled G/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"She then turned to the TV and switched it on. Raph looked at the screen with tear-blurred eyes and saw a man on the TV. G walked off. He looked closely at the screen and realized that was Wolverine. Raph yelled at Wolverine to turn away from the forest but then he stopped knowing that Wolverine couldn't hear him , knowing that he will have to go though the horrors as he did./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And it's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"They've got you running though the night,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's terror time again,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"And you might just die of fright,/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"It's a terrifying time,/span/ememspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"time,/span/ememspan style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"time/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 20.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Algerian; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"To be CONTINuED /span/strongemspan style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';"./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'AR CARTER'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 115%; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Angsana New';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p


End file.
